Distributed computing refers to computer processing in which different parts of a program or application are run concurrently on two or more autonomous computers that communicate over a network such as the Internet. These computers interact with each other to achieve a common goal. Work is distributed amongst a number of computers often to accomplish a task that is impossible with the processing power of a single or particular computer. Alternatively, work can be distributed across multiple computers simply to expedite processing.
Various network architectures, models, or the like can be employed to communicatively couple numerous computers and enable distributed computing. One of the most well-known architectures is the client-server or two-tier architecture. Here, work is partitioned between servers that act as content or service providers and clients that request content or services provided thereby. Some specific server types include, without limitation, web, application, database, mail, file, and printer servers. Exemplary client types include web browsers and e-mail clients, among others. Other multi-tier architectures are also conventionally employed such as a three-tier architecture that includes a presentation, application (a.k.a. business logic, logic, middle), and data tiers, which separates presentation, application functionality, and data storage and access, respectively. By contrast, a single-tier architecture includes presentation, application, and data in a single location.
Unfortunately, developing distributed applications is a very onerous process. In particular, dissimilar environments need to be taken into account on which portions of a program will execute. For instance, computers likely will have different file systems, operating systems, and hardware components. Further yet, programmers need to have more than a casual understanding of numerous distributed programming technologies (e.g., HyperText Markup Language (HTML), JavaScript, Extended Markup Language (XML), Structured Query Language (SQL), Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) . . . ). Still further yet, programmers need to make decisions upfront as to how programs will be partitioned across two or more tiers and are forced to focus on asynchronous callbacks and other time-consuming distributed programming issues, which may prematurely fixate distribution boundaries and negatively affect development of rich and broad reaching distributed applications.
Tier splitting technology exists to reduce the burden of distributed programming. More specifically, an application can be specified with respect to a single tier that can subsequently be split into multiple tiers supporting distributed execution across the tiers.